


Under Siege

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: …Well, the lights were on. His sister was present. But, the music, the libation, and the company was an unwelcome foreign intruder into his home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephicness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/155593025247/kiss-askfic-meme-a-spin-the-bottle-kiss-with-that) for #8 in [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/155537400382/askfic-kiss-meme)

When Ravus walked into the condo that evening, he expected the usual. Lights on, classical music playing quietly on the stereo, tea kettle simmering on the stove, and his sister studiously fulfilling her college assignments on the couch, hair messy and beautiful in a tangled bun at the top of her head.

…Well, the lights were on. His sister was present. But, the music, the libation, and the company was an unwelcome foreign intruder into his home.

Indie rock. Cheap beer. A bunch of twenty-somethings arrayed in a circle at the center of his living room. His perfect, pure, immaculate sister with her tongue down a strange woman’s throat. None of the assembled noticed Ravus until he let the apartment door close a little too loudly behind him. That startled them out of their stupor. Luna disentangled herself from the brunette, muttering an unladylike “shit” as she scrambled to her feet to greet him.

“You’re back early Ravus!” she exclaimed like a woman pulled over for swerving on the highway. She looped her arms around his shoulders, all of her grace and delicacy enfeebled by one too many drinks. Ravus glared over her head at the uninvited assembly, hard gaze saying, “Which one of you brats got my sister hammered?”

No one was forthcoming to sign their death warrant. Ravus didn’t recognize most of them, which troubled him deeply. His sister wasn’t irresponsible enough to bring strangers into their home, which meant she was either intoxicated before coming to the apartment, or, worse, had a whole friend-filled college life that she felt she couldn’t tell him about. He knew Noctis well enough. The rebellious heir had been a fixture in the lives of the Fleurets for years, the Caelums being their family’s primary business rivals for generations. The day Ravus learned he and Luna would be attending the same university together was an unpleasant one for everyone within his immediate vicinity.

No matter how much he decried the man for being a poor influence on Luna, she insisted on being friends with him. They’d been inseparable since they were children, in spite of objections by advisers to both families, and in spite of Ravus’s envy. He’d never forgiven Noctis for assuming a position in his sister’s life as a brother she already had. And he especially wouldn’t forgive him for dragging her into his derelict band of companions.

Ravus could only assume that the three strangers were of Noctis’s association. The roguish blond draped at his side had a smile that defied authority akin to Caelum’s own. An older man with an undercut lounged to his right, appearing to be the most sober out of all of them, but by no means more respectable. Then there was the woman next to him with the dark brown hair and swollen lips that had accosted his innocent sister.

“Lunafreya. What is the meaning of this?”

“Oh, don’t get all Big Brotherly on me. It’s just a little Friday night fun, is all.”

“You have a dissertation you’re presenting on Monday morning. You told me…”

“That’s a whole weekend away! Besides, I just got a great grade on that essay I was telling you about last week and I felt like I deserved a little celebration.”

“And Crowe was all too happy to oblige,” Noctis said from the floor, tilting his bottle to the dark-haired woman across from him.

“It was a difficult challenge to accept, but I am sworn to serve the master,” Crowe sighed, dramatically gesturing at an empty bottle laid on its side in the middle of their shoddy circle.

Ravus’s eyes narrowed at the glass villain, whose neck pointed demandingly at Crowe, bidden by Luna’s spin. The situation was abundantly clear to Ravus and entirely juvenile. Spinning empty bottles and slobbering over the indicated victim was a childish, high-school pass-time; an inappropriate distraction from the betterment of education. How these degenerate fools had convinced his sister into partaking in such a perverted trial was beyond him. While there were four to choose from, he mostly blamed Noctis.

“’Ey.” The undercut gentleman with the least amount of alcohol on his breath snapped at the blond boy next to Noctis. “Don’t think you get to chicken out of a spin just because the fun police are here.”

Ravus’s glare slit to splinters on the stranger, who merely gave him an unaffected grin and took a sip of his drink.

“Ravus is plenty of fun,” Luna said, valiantly coming to her brother’s defense without his consent. “Don’t let Nyx bully you, brother. He’s only mean until you give him space to flex his insufferable ego.”

“Ya’know, I thought spin the bottle was all about the love. I ain’t feelin’ much of that,” Nyx shot back, feigning a wounded hand over his broken heart.

Luna stuck her tongue out at him. Ravus couldn’t believe she’d regressed to the state of a ten-year-old. The gangly blond finished knocking back the last dregs of his beer before doing as Nyx bid.

“A’ight who’s the lucky victim?” he said, grinning mischievously as he spun the bottle.

Noctis leaned forward slightly, looking hopeful, something neither Crowe nor Nyx failed to comment on. It made him blush furiously and Ravus was grateful for it. The brat deserved far more than a little humiliation, he thought. The bottle spun and spun, slowed, and finally ground to a halt. The group was silent, all eyes on the bottle before simultaneously following its neck. Four sets of suspiciously cognizant eyes fixed themselves onto Ravus. He glared back, unenthused. The implication of what he’d done seemed to catch up with the man behind the spin, and his freckled face instantly reddened. He quickly made to spin again, but Crowe slapped his wrist and wagged her finger.

“The bottle has spoken,” she said, voice grave and brown eyes intense.

“Have these delinquents out of our home by eleven,” Ravus said to Luna, already turning to leave.

Despite her small stature, Luna had the ferocity of about a hundred fluffy white cats simmering through her veins when she was determined. She dug her fingers into his arm and dragged him down to the floor with an unmanly yelp of objection.

“Rules are rules, brother. I thought you of all people appreciated that. Come now, he’s cute enough, isn’t he?”

“Cute enough?” the blond said, offended and face red as a fire-truck as Noctis shoved him from behind, closer to Ravus. “Seriously?”

Noctis said nothing, merely took another slug of his beer and tried not to look too envious. Nyx rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. “Alright Prompto, ten seconds whenever you’re ready.”

“How ‘bout never?”

“Where did my say in this go?” Ravus seethed through his teeth, finally turning his glare onto Luna for daring to drag him into this imbecilic game.

She tilted her head onto its side and jutted out her lower lip, looking up at him from beneath long lashes with those big blue eyes. He scoffed in disbelief. How dare she use the kitten-face on him now? Among other _people_? People that would now know it was his weakness? He tried to resist, tried to look away, tried to stop his heart from thumping too loudly in his ear. But, then she pawed at his arm and he groaned in defeat. Luna’s expression transformed instantaneously from one of forlorn disappointment to one of smug glee.

Ravus spun back to this Prompto character, making him flinch. “Let’s get this over with,” he growled, taking the smaller man by the arm and pulling him up for a kiss.

Prompto made a terrified “mmph” against his mouth and Nyx somehow managed to set his watch around his laughter. Prompto didn’t know what to do with his hands, they just kinda flailed around in the air for a while before finally settling on the collar of Ravus’s shirt, holding on for dear life. Ravus just squeezed his eyes shut and counted the seconds between his hammering heartbeats. Someone whistled behind him – might have been Crowe, but dear _God_ if it was Luna, so help her – and Nyx wheezed out the countdown from where he’d collapsed laughing on the floor.

“…three…two… _ha!_ …one n’ done!”

Ravus bolted to his feet, swiped a full bottle of beer from the group, and left Prompto dazed and confused on the floor as he fled to his room.

“Eleven and no later!” he shouted back at Luna.

“Of course brother!” she giggled


End file.
